What the F Just Happened
by That One Name That You Forgot
Summary: Kylie was just a girl. Clover (fem!Harry) was just a girl. When one dies and another wishes for death, the plot of Harry Potter is changed forever. Hogwarts better be prepared for Klover's shit, because she's about to fuck things up for everyone with a little help along the way. Honestly just a story for shits and giggles. BEING REWRITTEN IN DIFFERENT STORY.
1. Chapter 1

With a groan I stretched out my limbs as I woke up. My hands and feet almost immediately hit walls, and I frowned. ' _What the fuck, did I have a giant ass growth spurt last night or something?'_ I rolled over to see where I was, when I fell off my bed. Sitting up and mumbling curses, I opened my eyes and froze in shock. "I'm… In a closet?" I said aloud. And then I couldn't help but notice I had a British accent. Well, you won't get any objections from me. British accents fucking ruled.

' _A pretty shitty closet too..'_ I thought to myself as I stood up. There were knickknacks all over the shelves and dust and dirt everywhere. Great, I accidentally stumbled into a hobbit's home. I snorted and shook my head at my own lame joke, but soon froze as my hair brushed past my face. It was black. Black and not my normal caramel brown I was so proud of. Pulling a strand in front of my face to inspect, I saw it was still curly as fuck, just much longer and black. And greasy. I wrinkled my nose as I realised I was covered in grime from head to toe. ' _Okay. Shower first, then figure shit out. This is so nasty.'_

That's when I noticed something important missing. More like two somethings. My hands flew to my chest where my small boobs usually sat, only to find flatness. I fell to my knees in despair and wailed quietly. "They took so long to grow, and now they're gone!" I sniffed and pretended to wipe away a tear. I guess I'd have to wait for my tatas to grow in. Again. Figuring it was time to stop dicking around, I opened the door to the closet and stepped out into a hallway type thing, and then discovered I was fucking blind. Turning around, I dug around until I produced a pair of glasses and put them on. Much better. I stepped back out of the closet and shut it. I was in a pretty plain house it seemed, though no too bad. I started to climb up the steps looking for signs of other peopley persons. I heard snoring from two of the rooms and decided to deal with them later. I needed a shower dammit. Finding the bathroom, I sighed in relief, and turned to the mirror to inspect the damage. Oh. Oh shit.

The girl in the mirror sure as hell wasn't me. She was pale, had bright green eyes, and freckles across her face, and was that a scar on her forehead? She was skinny and appeared to be younger than me. And that's when I noticed my second loss. My amazing sexy hips were gone as well. I took another second to mourn, before going back to the girl staring back at me. "Well," I said calmly, "you need a name in this crazy wacked up dream. I'll think of one later."

I turned and started stripping out of the trashy clothes I was in. ' _Damn. do I live in like, the ghetto or something?'_ I inspected my new body and felt a flutter of excitement in my stomach. I was skinny! I wasn't fat anymore! I did a little victory dance and turned on the shower. I got in and did normal shower things (I'm assuming you're not an idiot and you know how to take a shower). I stepped out and toweled myself off before looking distastefully at the pile of rags on the ground. Mmm, yeah, no. No way was I putting that shit back on. I stared at my hair for a moment before deciding to just let it do it's own thing and dry unbothered.

I wrapped the towel around me and left the bathroom. The people here should have clothes for me since I live here, duh. I just had to find them. After poking around for a bit like a dumbass, I realized that no, they did not have any clothes for me. Also, these fuckers were really heavy sleepers. I nicked one of the woman's shirts and a pair of underwear, both pretty big on me. I took a hair tie from the bathroom and used it to keep the underwear up. I posed in front of the mirror and nodded in approval. Oh yeah. Still sexy. I would definitely hit on myself if I could.

Unfortunately, something interrupted my awesome modeling session. One of the peopley persons was getting up, so I picked up my disgusting rags up off the floor and headed back downstairs. Dropping them off in the closet, I looked up to see a thin and pale woman walking down the stairs. She kinda looked like a horse. When she saw me standing there, her jaw dropped open and she looked completely flabbergasted. "Uh.. Hey? What's up?" I said with a wave.

The woman started screeching loudly and turned red from anger, "GIRL WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOTHES?! WHY HAVEN'T YOU STARTED BREAKFAST, AND WHY DID YOU TOUCH THE SHOWER YOU FREAK!"

….Holy shit. This girl obviously doesn't have a very nice family. How does one respond to this without getting slapped. Hmm…. "Um… Magic?" that always made my family less angry.

In this case though, that was apparently the wrong answer. Her face went white and she looked like she was just told her cat died. "What…." she said in a deadly whisper. "Er- I was sick and puked all over the place and I needed a shower and clothes."

At this she seemed to calm down a bit. She took a deep breath and pointed to what I assumed was the kitchen. "Go make breakfast now Girl." she commanded. "Wait, uh, could you tell me my name? Please." I needed to know after all.

She wrinkled her nose as if she had smelled something horrible. "Clover. A dreadful and terrible name. Now go to your closet before you infect everyone else with your freakiness!"

"Looks like someone needs to get laid, Jesus…" I muttered while walking back into the closet. So Clover huh. Not too bad, but definitely not me. Clover with a K would be much better. So I would be Klover, and I would force people to call me KK. Sounds like a plan. I sat down on the piece of shit that was meant to pass for a bed. Alright time to figure this out. So I woke up in a strange place as a completely different person, and obviously in another continent.

I tried to remember what happened before I woke up here. Let's see… It was summer… it was a Monday… I had just returned from my dad's house- oh my god. It hit me like a fucking meteor. My depression had been acting up again, triggered by a horrible weekend with my dad. I was talking with my girlfriend and crying my eyes out. I had gotten my mother's gun from her room. And then… Tears began streaming down my face and I buried my face in the crappy pillow. I died. I had actually… For a long time, all I could do was sob into my pillow. After I had no more tears to cry, I sat up and sniffled quietly. I already missed her so much. Talia had always been there for me, and now- I stopped that thought in it's tracks and took a deep breath. I could get through this. I could. I just… Had to find a way to remember and not hurt...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You know what are cool? Reviews.

*A Few Months Later*

I threw the ball I had stolen from Du-Retard into the air, bored out of my mind. It had been a couple of months since I had first popped up in this shithole. I had finally figured out where the hell I was after a few days wondering like a moron. I was quite obviously in some messed up version of the Harry Potter universe. Yes I am as ashamed as you are that I didn't recognize my own fandom right away, but in my defense I thought I was dreaming, and then was mourning for a long time. It still hurt a little to think about my old life, but I was slowly starting to get over my grief.

Anyways, I've settled into sort of a routine here in this house of assholes. When I'm out of my cupboard I'm the quietest little perfect child who does things for the Dursleys while cursing them out in my head. Since my temper really isn't the greatest, sometimes I have to retreat to my cupboard and throw things at the walls till I feel better. Said cupboard has become my little sanctuary where I can do as I please. In here I've planned what to do about the plot. Here's what I have so far: Fuck the plot. I had read all the books back in my world and while that was nice and all, I want to make this universe my own. I'm still not sure what to do about Voldeywhore and his band of DeathBitches, but I was procrastinating that. Probably until it literally exploded in my fucking face.

Since I know I have magic before Harry (Clover?) did, I've been practicing it. I really love the feeling of magic flowing through me even though I have no effing clue how to really control it yet. I'm probably really not going to like having a wand; the idea of forcing my magic into a stick isn't really appealing to me (just like all other sticks out there.)

The only thing I can really do at this point is basically have telekinesis, which is pretty badass if I say so myself. I practice it in the closet all the time by floating things to me, since I'm too lazy to get up and grab things myself. My plan for when my letter arrives is to not be an idiot and to keep the letter to myself. Which should be arriving soon as my birthday was coming up. Thank god. I really fucking hate these people. Getting slapped around and talked down to everyday really wears a person down after a while. Like damn, I try my hardest to be normal around them but they still hate my guts. Really not great on the already shitty self-esteem.

I hear the mail pop in and sit up with a groan, managing to drag myself out of my closet. How I wish for the day that I get to use magic whenever I please. I'm too damn lazy otherwize. I picked up the stack of letters and flipped through them before a large grin crossed my face. It was here! Yes! I did a small victory dance for a moment, before opening my closet and shoving the tan letter in, quickly shutting it. "Freak! Hurry up and bring the mail here!" I heard Vernon shout from the kitchen. He was the biggest asshole of them all, and I hope one of these days he spontaneously combusts.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming, I'm coming motherfucker…" I growled under my breath as I walked into the room. I tossed the stack of letters on the table and immediately turned and went back to my closet. No need to stay out there longer than I had to. I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen I had filched from the Dursleys a while back and began writing a letter back to Hogwarts. You see, I wanted to explore Diagon Alley on my own and get into my own bank account. I didn't trust these Hogwarts people, I had read way too many bash fics that made sense. Call me crazy but I'm a bit paranoid of them. I suppose you'll want to know what was in my letter, right? Too bad if you don't.

Dear Mr. Dumbledore,

Hello Sir, it's me Klover Potter! I just received your letter about my acceptance into your school, and I'm very excited to be going! My aunt and my uncle really want to take me to get the supplies on the list you sent, so if you could please send me the address of the place we need to go, I'd be really thankful! Thank you for your time sir.

Sincerely,

Klover Potter

I've been told I come off as sweet when I write to people, and I really hope I did this time. I need him to think I'm an innocent (*snicker*) child. He doesn't need to know I'm a perverted little fucker until he meets me. I shoved the letter in an envelope and wrote Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore on the back. Really, I'd be surprised if there wasn't some sort of magical person at the post office. I went outside and mailed my awesome letter.

I opened the door and stepped inside and OH SHIT THERE'S A HAND SWINGING TOWARDS ME. Oh. Ow. That fucking hurt. Vernon was standing over me with a purpely pissed face, and I was on the ground obviously. The shithead and just slapped me right across the face. What a dick. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT GOING OUTSIDE WITHOUT PERMISSION GIRL?!"

Ew gross, spit was flying everywhere. My face was really hurting now and I cupped my cheek with my hand. There was a small pang in my chest at the memory of Talia doing the same thing in a better time, but I shook it off. Fuck feelings. I figured the quickest way to get out of this situation was to swallow my anger and pride and admit defeat. Good god I sicken myself. "I-I'm sorry U-Uncle, I just had t-to put a letter ba-back that had been ac-accidentally been delivered here…" I forced myself to stutter out.

He seemed to deflate a bit and, grunted with a stupid look, "Did any of the neighbors see you?"

I rolled my eyes internally. ' _Yeah, and they worshipped the ground I walk on asshat.'_ With that lovely thought. I put a pathetic look on my face and shook my head. "N-No… Nobody s-saw me…"

Vernon grunted again and pointed towards the closet. "Closet. No meals for today."

Greeeeaaatt. I didn't eat yesterday either. If I fainted, it was his goddamn fault. I stood up wobbily and hunched over, giving the impression that I was just a weak little cinnamon roll. Even though I'm not. I'm just a cinnamon roll. I 'limped' into my closet and pulled the door shut behind me, flopping on my bed with a quiet groan. I couldn't wait for Hogwarts, because, man was I sick of being beaten around.

Even though I completely deserved it for everything I've done.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing. Reviews are still cool. And really appreciated. Oh, and in case anyone asks about Klover's wand, I took a wand quiz for her.

I gazed up and down Diagon Alley in awe as the brick archway pulled away. Holy fucking horse shit. J.K. Rowling did not do this place justice when she described it. Witches and wizards bustled every which way and I felt dizzy just imagining being in that crowd.

Oh yeah. I should probably mention that Dumbledore sent me a response back. With the address included. So I obviously stole some money from the Dursley's and took the closest bus here. I had to cover my scar though, so I was wearing a cheap bandana. So much sexiness, I damn near fainted when I looked at my reflection. Not because I was carsick. Nope. No way. Fuck you for thinking something like that. Ahem. Anyways, this place was fantabulous with glamorous sprinkled on top. So many bright colors and so much chaos. By god, I loved it.

That's when I remembered I came here for an actual reason besides ogling like an idiot. Banking time! I began forcing my way through the crowd, slipping between old people in robes, young people in robes, weird people, and all sortsa shit. I looked up, thankful that this body was taller than my last one, and spotted Gringotts finally. Woohoo! Badass goblins time! I made my way up the steps and glanced at the words hanging above it with a grin. Oh yeah. Suck my dick fangirls, I get to see this shit for real. I walked inside and saw REAL. LIVE. GOBLINS.

I've died and gone to fangirl Heaven.

After I snapped out of my idiotic staring, I walked up to one of the goblins and waited until he looked down at me with a vaguely irritated look. "Can I help you?" He said.

Oh look there goes my confidence. Bye bye my sweet child, you will be missed! Ahem. Right. He asked me a question. "Um, hi. I'm Klover Potter and I was just wondering if uh, I could get a new key and just uh cancel any other ones…." I trailed off, cursing up a storm in my head for sounding like such a pussy. 'Fucking moron! Just ask like a normal fucking person!'

"Yes of course," he began with a greasy smile, "I'll just need a small blood sample to confirm your identity." I twitched. Oh god. I forgot this might happen. Haha. Ha. I REALLY fucking hate getting blood drawn. Even if it's just one of those tiny little prick thingies. Hence why I never go to the doctor unless I'm literally dying.

"U-Uh. Right. Sure. You got like a knife thing anywhere?" I shifted from one foot to another starting to feel really uncomfortable. The goblin took out a silver needle and a golden bowl, then handed down the needle to me with the same greasy grin in place. Pfft whatever fuck him. I took the needle and squeezed my eyes shut, before poking my index finger. I shuddered at the tiny pinprick of pain and quickly set the needle down and held my finger over the the bowl.

Some misty shit starting rising up and formed into the words 'Clover Potter' I scowled at the C. I was right. My new name didn't look half as cool with a C instead of a K. The goblin looked down at me mildly surprised. "Well Ms. Potter, let me get you Griphook. He's in charge of the Potter accounts." He shouted something in another language that I assumed was calling for Griphook. A little goblin that looked vaguely like the one from the movies came speeding up and proceeded to have a conversation in goblin language. Then he turned to me and gestured for me to follow him.

I'll spare you the boring as fuck details of me going down to my vault and filling my bag full of money. Just know I really liked flying along on the track in those carts. When I finally emerged into the street with a grin, I was ready to spend lots of money. But first, came wand. Then impulse buying. After wandering around like a moron for a while, I ended up in front of Ollivander's Wand Shop. I gotta say, I was really nervous about getting a wand. I knew I wouldn't like having to funnel all my magic into one thing to perform spells, but hopefully I could fix that later. I was also curious if I would end up getting a different wand than Harry (Clover) originally did.

Welp. I'd never know unless I stopped standing here like an idiot. I stepped inside and immediately tensed at the strange and quiet atmosphere. Holy fucktrucks, this place felt creepy. I cleared my throat and called out, "Uh… Hello? Y'all here?"

I heard rustling in the back of the shop, and voila! There was Mr. Ollivander in all his freaky glory. "Mrs. Potter! I've been expecting you for a long time, oh yes. Come come, let me measure you." I stepped forward hesitantly and measuring tape started measuring me all over the place, just like in the book. After a bit, he returned with a large stack of boxes and a gleeful expression. "That's enough," he said and the measuring tape dropped, "Here, try this one. Cherry and Phoenix tail." I took it from him and raised it before he jacked it from my hand and shook his head. "No no, not this one either.."

And so began the most ridiculously long wait of my life. He gave me wands and snatched them away almost as quickly, although I did get to explode a few things. Finally, the moment of truth came. After he blathered some mumbo jumbo about how it was a special wand, he handed me the holly and Phoenix tail wand. I took it from him, and!

Nothing happened.

No rush of magic, no warmth, no nothing. I have to admit, I was a bit excited I realized I got to have my own unique wand. Where's the fun in wand magic if it's not my own wand? ….that's what she said. Ahem. Anyways. Ollivander had this surprised look on his face and hesitantly took the wand back. Oh yeah! Points for this bitch for making him surprised! "Er- well. I suppose we'll have to keep looking then…" He said uncertainly.

Hmm.. My bash fic senses were tingling. Was he surprised because Dumbledore had told him to give me that wand? Or hinted to try it and he decided to if all else failed? Or maybe he was actually surprised. Goddammit I think I'm overthinking this. Oh look he's handing me another box. "Holly and Dragon Heartstring, 12 inches. Very effective in hexes."

I took the wand out of the box and a feeling of warmth rushed through me. Oh. Oh. I felt an immediate connection with this wand. A sort of… Bond. It felt sentient. Huh. I think I'll name it Kenny after my phone in my old life. "So… I think this is the one Mr. Man." I said after a moment of silence. He was still staring at me with a strange look. "You're different than what I expected Mrs. Potter. Very curious, very curious indeed…"

Oooh shit he was onto me. Time to wow him with my awesome inconspicuous skills. "Haha, well this was fun and all, you'll probably need some galleons now right? Right, so lemme get them, here they are, gave a good day, Bye bye!" See, what did I tell you? He doesn't suspect shit anymore!

….I'm screwed aren't I?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Review please. I'm dying over here. Also, trigger warnings.

I snuck back into the house with all my bag of wizardy things. That's right. Bag. I got this this shoulder bad thing that had an extension charm that allowed me to carry a lot of things with little weight. She's a useful little things, I'll tell you that. I've decided to name her Kelly. Wait. Where were we? Oh right, I was sneaking into my closet like a badass. I got in without the assholes noticing me and set my crap down. Lel, Vernon's gonna beat the shit out of me. Sure enough, I heard heavy footsteps coming down the steps and dust fell from the top of the cupboard all over the place. Great. I just fucking dusted in here dammit.

I shoved my bag under one of the shelves, and put on my pathetic little girl face that made my stomach churn. Ugh. Just. Ugh. The door wretched open and a thick meaty hand reached inside and yanked me out into the hallway. And now my arm really hurt and was probably going to bruise. Great. Thanks Vernon. Oh god, his face is all purple again. Fuck, that means pain. "FREAK, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING OUT OF THE HOUSE?!" he screamed. Why does he feel the need to spit all over me whenever he's mad. It's disgusting.

"P-Please Un-Uncle! I o-only went to get gr-groceries b-because we were r-running low!" Did I mention I picked up decoy groceries and put them in the lovely Kelly? No? Well I did just so you know. I'm not a complete moron. His face chilled to a nice cherry red instead of grape fucking purple. Good. Chill is good. Means less bruises. "Ask before you leave, Freak." he said with a glare. Oooo! I'm quaking in my (nonexistent) boots! Oh wait he wasn't done. "As punishment," he trailed off and then WOAH THAT SHARP TABLE EDGE IS WAY TOO CLOSE! Stop! Don't touch me there! This is, my no- not the right time? Alright then.

Am I tough? Hella. Am I badass? Even more hella. Did I cry like a baby when Vernon threw me at the hallway table thing and it jammed into my side? Fuck yeah I did. That shit hurt like hell. And there was probably going to be a giant ass bruise there too. Great. Perfect. Wonderful. And there were tears streaming down my cheeks as well, the fucking cherry on top. Before it could fully take hold, I squashed the self-pity that rose up in my chest. I deserved every bit of this I knew, for being the shitty person I am. "Quit yer blubbering and go put those new groceries away Girl." He said and then lumbered back up the stairs, and I briefly entertained the thought of him having a heart attack and falling down them.

Then I realized I had to get off the ground. Oh what fun. Five minutes and innumerable curses later, I was digging through Kelly looking for the groceries and then putting them away robotically. I was shut down. Cold and unfeeling. I don't care that they hate me. I don't care that they beat me up. I don't care that I have no friends. I don't care that I'm lonely… I chanted over and over trying to believe myself. Despite my best efforts, when I came back to my closet and sat down on my shitty bed, the familiar, god-awful, feeling of loneliness had settled into my chest. The one thing I wish I could've left behind in my last life. But no, the fucker had followed me here. It made me feel physically ill to be alone like this, enough that I wanted to puke and sob at the same time.

Every sharp object nearby seemed to call out to me, begging me to do things I hadn't done since my past life. Instead, I buried my face in my pillow (what passed for a pillow at least) and forced myself to think of all my loved ones. My mom. My siblings. Talia… I let my mind wander back to all the fun things we had done together. Memories of laughing, midnight talks, dates… A small smile worked it's way onto my face and I sat up and wiped the tears that had magically appeared away like a child would. The loneliness was still there, tugging annoyingly at my brain, but I could get through the day now. I checked the small mirror I had (you guessed it) stolen from Petu-Bitch (Petunia for those who don't get it), and my smile widened. "Still sexy babe." I whispered to my reflection.

After turning away from the mirror, I dug around for Kelly and then pulled several books out of her. Old habits die hard, but I wasn't quite ready to give up my straight A streak. It was all I had at school really. Sports can suck my dick, I can't do anything athletic well besides running, and I didn't have a musical bone anywhere in my body. That is to say, I really effing suck at playing instruments. So good grades is all I've ever really had. Plus, bonus! I actually like reading! Yay for me! Ahem. Anyways. I got off topic here didn't I? So I opened the first book and settled in to read a while.

*Look at me I'm a TimeSkip*

'Tis September 1st! I am at King Cross Station! Hallelujah! I'm away from the Douches! Double Hallelujah! And guess what? I was a Mary Sue and read all my course books in only a month!

….okay that last bit isn't true. I only finished the History of Magic book and started on the other ones. I am human after all. Why History of Magic first you say? Because I love history duh. It'll probably be one of my favorite classes if I'm being honest here. So sue me, I'm a nerd. Since we're being honest, I really want to end up Hufflepuff. Not only are they my favorite house because of their unwavering loyalty, but being fiercely loyal to those I loved was basically the only part of my personality I liked. I will be the most badass Hufflepuff ever, and break down the bullshit stereotypes about how they're weak pushovers.

I shoved my trolley thing through the crowds of people, trying to get to 9 ¾. That's one of the horrible disadvantages of being sho- vertically challenged. Everyone just pushes past you like you're not even there. Moronic fuckasses… Eventually I made it there, and I paused to look around for the Weasleys. No redheads in sight, good. I planned on becoming friends with the twins of course, but I still wasn't sure about the other two. It wasn't because I hated them or anything, no I understand people too much to hate anyone (except the Douchsleys.) No, it's because, again, I don't trust anybody in this universe. Too many bash fics, and waayy too more loyalty and love potions than I'm comfortable with.

Enough stupid thoughts! I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes as I ran at the barrier. When I assumed it was safe to open eyes I gazed around me in shock and awe. Holy fuck. It was amazing. The giant red train billowed white clouds into the air and made the area feel even more magical than it already was. Children and their parents bustled around, some crying, some going through their trunks at the last second before they had to leave. Thank god I had packed Kelly full of all my things. Less weight motherfuckers! Hooyah! Ahem. Anyways. I slowly walked towards the train as I continued to look around in wonder. I felt a small pang in my chest at the thought of being alone here. I had no one to share this moment with. And I would continue to have no one for as long as I was here… No! I am NOT ruining another moment with my stupid depressing self!

I shook my thoughts away and boarded the train. Daaamn. Fancy place they got here. I started looking for an empty compartment, but since I was late they were all full of loud chatty people. Haha. Hahahah. No. Fuck that. I kept going, starting to get desperate, when I found one with only a single girl inside. Good enough for me! I hesitantly opened the door and peeked my head inside. "Um.. Would it be alright if I uh, sat here too…?" Fuck fuck fuck, I sound like a fucking moron… The girl turned towards me with a small smile. "Uh.. Sure! I wouldn't mind." Oh nice voice. She had dark brown curly hair and hazel eyes, and I tried to guess who she could be. Probably Hermione. Wow, she's actually really pretty. Huh. And her hair's not as crazy as the book described it either.

"Thanks." I said as I sat down and put Kelly on the ground. I stuck out my hand to her. "So hi. I'm Klover Potter. Klover with a K thank you very much. Nice to meet you." I said firmly.

She giggled quietly, a nice sound I gotta say, and shook my hand. "Klover with a K? Is the K that important?" She was amused with me. Score one for friendship points! "Yes. K is the most important letter in the alphabet." I said seriously. This was no lie. I believed it almost religiously back in my old life and it stuck with me to this new one. She looked sad for a moment before smiling again. "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger." CALLED IT! I did an internal victory dance before focusing on her again. "Well Hermione. Nice to meet ya. What house are you expecting to be in, 'Mione?" I hope she ended up in my house, because lord knows Harry would've died without her. And j was basically Harry so I was screwed if she wasn't at least in a house that was cool with mine.

"Probably Ravenclaw. I can't really see myself going anywhere else. What about you?" She said with a tilt of her head. Aww, that's so cute! Talia had wanted to be in Ravenclaw too, now that I think about it. An image of her floated up into my mind, but I pushed it away. I didn't like Hermione like that, I just thought she was pretty. "I'm hoping for Hufflepuff! I really love that house, and I plan on breaking down some stereotypes." I said proudly. Once again, a look of sadness filled her expression and I frowned. What was wrong with 'Mione? "Yo, you okay there motherfucker? You look all sad n shit.." I trailed off, waiting for her to answer. She seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in, and the sad look disappeared. "Oh sorry, you just remind me a lot of somebody I used to know.." There's someone else like me out there? Fuck yeah!

"Really? Can I know who?" I questioned and leaned forward eagerly. She frowned a bit and responded, "Yeah. Her name was Kylie, and she was my old girlfriend. A while ago, she um… Committed suicide.. It still makes me upset to think about."

I sat frozen. An icy cold feeling seeped into my chest as I gaped openly at her. There was no way she could be her… There was no way! Hope entered my heart almost painfully and vaguely realized I was crying and Tal- Hermione was looking at me alarmed. I finally choked out, "T-Talia?!" She stared, completely shocked for a moment, before whispering back, "Kylie?" And that's when I collapsed into her sobbing my heart out.


	5. Chapter 5

This story is being discontinued. Sorry. I'm rewriting it without the OC. They will be Kylie or Talia, just Klover.


End file.
